Hijos
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Kevin, quiere tener hijos, ella estara de acuerdo, pero que pasa si, ella después de tanto tiempo, que pasara. Gwevin


10 años después Gwen tenía 25 años y Kevin 26

Gwen, podemos hablar – Dijo Kevin acercándose, al sofá, donde ella estaba, sentada

Sí que pasa – Dijo ella, él se sentó a su lado

Mira, después de siete años de novios, y con dos de casados, me gustaría… ya sabes, tener un hijo – Dijo Kevin, ella se asustó, nunca habían hablado, de ese tema y menos, que él lo propusiera, tan abiertamente

Como… un… un hijo – Dijo Gwen

Si… pero, no te preocupes, si no quieres no hay, ningún problema – Dijo el

Kevin… sabes cuánto tiempo, he esperado, claro que quiero tener, un hijo, pero yo pensé que tu no – Dijo Gwen

Claro que sí, te lo quería preguntar hace mucho, pero pensé que te, parecería muy pronto – Dijo Kevin

Claro, que no me parece muy pronto, es más, podemos empezar, cuando quieras – Dijo ella

**UN AÑOS DESPUES**

Kevin, escúchame – Dijo Gwen

No tengo, nada que escuchar, por favor si no podemos tener hijos no hay problema – Dijo Kevin

Kevin… tener un hijo, ha sido un sueño para mí, es lo que más quiero, sé que algo, se puede hacer con esto – Dijo Gwen

Algo como que – Dijo Kevin

No lo, se pero tengo que quedar, embarazada como sea – Dijo Gwen, ella tomo su bolso, salió de la casa, subió a su coche, empezó a conducir, mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. Aún era temprano, las dos de la tarde, estaciono el coche, en el parqueadero del hospital, se secó las lágrimas, se bajó de su coche, dio un suspiro mientras tomaba su bolso, camino por los pasillos del hospital sin rumbo fijo, paso por la gran sala donde estaban los recién nacidos, se paró en frente de la ventana, viendo los niños

Señora Levin – Dijo un hombre que se acercó, a ella

Doctor Mejía, como esta – Dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano, el correspondió al saludo, de mano

Muy bien, que hace por haca – Dijo el doctor

Solo venia de paso, nada especial – Dijo ella

No la veo muy segura, le pasa algo – Dijo el medico

Usted ya sabe lo que me pasa – Dijo Gwen

Me puede acompañar, a mi oficina, un momento – Dijo el doctor Mejía, ella asintió con la cabeza, ambos empezaron a caminar a la oficina, al entrar se sentaron – Se lo duro que debe ser para ustedes, todo esto, pero debo decirle algo – Dijo el medico

Sí que pasa – Dijo Gwen

He descubierto, que usted no es estéril, no entiendo porque, no han tenido hijos – Dijo el medico

No lo entiendo, ya va más de un año, que recomienda ahora – Dijo Gwen

Bueno… dígale a su esposo, que se hagas estos exámenes, llévele estos papeles, que los firme, vaya al lugar que está escrito, cuando estén listos los exámenes, tráigamelos – Dijo el medio, mientras le pasaba, los papeles, ella los tomo

Si está bien, muchas gracias – Dijo Gwen, se puso de pie, le tendió la mano al médico, el correspondió

Está bien, la espero – Dijo el médico, ella salió del consultorio, con los papeles y su bolso en las manos

Gwen… que haces aquí – Dijo Ben, sorprendiéndola

Hola, Ben, solo vine por unos papeles, tu qué haces aquí – Dijo Gwen

Solo vine, para tomar una cita, últimamente no me siento, bien – Dijo Ben

Como esta Julie – Dijo Gwen, mientras caminaban, a la salida

Está en casa, que tal si te llevo, y conversamos un rato – Dijo Ben

Si, hace mucho no hablamos, pero mi coche está aquí – Dijo Gwen

No importa, déjalo aquí, no le pasara nada – Dijo Ben

Está bien – Dijo Gwen, Al poco tiempo, se subieron al coche

Oye y tu porque, viniste – Dijo Ben, conduciendo

Solo por unos exámenes – Dijo Gwen

Prima… te conozco, sé que algo te pasa – Dijo Ben

No es nada, importante, no te preocupes – Dijo Gwen, sonriéndole

Está bien, como digas, pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo, aquí estaré – Dijo Ben

Gracias, es bueno saber que cuento, con tígo – Dijo Gwen. Después de varios minutos de conducir, Ben estaciono el coche, en frente de la casa de tres pisos de Gwen

Luego te vendré a ver – Dijo Ben

Está bien, gracias, adiós – Dijo Gwen, se bajó del coche, con los papeles y el bolso en sus manos, el coche se fue, Gwen entro a la casa – Kevin – Dijo Gwen, subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación, él estaba dormido en la cama, con la televisión prendida, tomo el control remoto, le bajo un poco el volumen, se quitó los tacones, se arre costo en la cama, aun lado de él, empezó a ver los papeles, Kevin despertó, al poco rato

Donde estabas – Dijo Kevin

Hable con el doctor, Mejía, te mando unos papeles, me dijo que no soy estéril, puedo tener hijos

Entonces, que diablos pasa, ya va más de un año, en lo mismo – Dijo Kevin

El doctor, te mando unos papeles, te harás unos exámenes, cuando estén listos, se los llevaremos – Dijo Gwen

Ven haca – ella se acomodó en su pecho, el, la abrazo – Escúchame, sé que ambos queremos, tener hijos, pero… si no se puede, no hay problema, hay muchos niños abandonados, podemos adoptar uno de ellos – Dijo Kevin

No me has entendido – Ella se puso de pie – Yo si quiero un hijo, como sea, el lunes te vas a hacer, esos exámenes Kevin – Dijo Gwen, salió de la habitación

**Un Mes Después **

Las nueve de la mañana, ella presiono, el botón del teléfono, para saber cuántos, mensajes habían, en la contestadora "Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo"

Buenos días, le habla, Esteban Mejia, llamaba para informarle, que le tengo muy buenas noticias, puede venir cuando quiera a mi oficina, estaré todo el día aquí – Dijo el médico.

Ella, se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha, de unos diez minutos, se puso su bata de baño, se dirigió, al closet, saco un pantalón, con una blusa, color azul claro, unos tacones, los tendió, el lado vacío de la cama, le dedico una mirada a Kevin, se puso la ropa, solo faltaban los tacones

Kevin, amor despierta – Dijo ella, se dio la vuelta, a la cama y se puso de su lado – Kevin – Dijo de nuevo, noto que se formó una leve, sonrisa en su rostro, el, le tomo la mana, la puso a horcajadas, sobre el

A dónde vas tan temprano – Dijo ella

Al hospital, Mejia me dejo un mensaje, me tiene buena noticias – Dijo ella

Qué tal si vamos juntos – Dijo Kevin

De verdad, me sorprende, no te gusta ir, a este tipo de cosas, si vamos – Dijo ella, se puso d pie, el hizo lo mismo – Quieres que te haga, desayuno – Dijo ella

Si por favor… espera, falta algo – Dijo Kevin

¿Sí? Que es – Dijo ella

Mi beso – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, unían sus labios, en un apasionado beso, ella detuvo, aquel beso, simplemente no movió, mas sus labios – Que pasa – Dijo el, ella se veía como, distraída – Gwen, que pasa – insistió el, ella lo miraba con extrañeza – Por favor háblame – ella tomo la mano de, el, la dirigió a su estómago - ¡Gwen! Háblame – Dijo ella

Creo… creo que estoy, embarazada – Dijo ella, podía ver, la sorpresa en sus ojos, sintió que su corazón, se aceleraba

Que… Gwen, estas segura – Dijo el

Eso creo, siento alguien, dentro de mí, nunca lo haba sentido, no lo sé – Dijo ella, el, la abrazo, ella estaba tan confundida, nunca se había sentido así, podía sentir las vidas, pero nuca lo había sentido, dentro de ella

No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Dijo el

Kevin – Ella separo un poco el abrazo – Te das cuenta de esto, estoy embarazada, tú vas a ser papa – Dijo Gwen

Ser papa… no, no estamos , seguros de eso – Dijo Kevin

Yo si lo estoy, lo puedo sentir dentro de mí, no me crees verdad – Dijo Gwen

Gwen… yo… si claro que te creo, es que, me acabo de despertar, y me dices que será papa, yo pensé que nunca pasaría – Dijo Kevin

Debes estar muy confundido, yo también lo estoy – Dijo ella

Ven, siéntate – Dijo el, le tomo la mano, la sentó en la cama – como te sientes

Kevin, yo estoy bien, como estas tu – Dijo ella

Estoy sumamente feliz, es la segunda mejor cosa, que me ha pasado en la vida – Dijo el

¿La segunda? – Dijo ella

Conocerte fue la primera – Dijo el, ella sonrió

Estoy segura, que serás un buen padre – Dijo ella, el paso su mano, por el estómago de ella

Es lo que más quiero… no me gustaría que a mi hijo, le pasara lo mismo que a mí – Dijo Kevin

Eso nunca pasara, tu estará bien, además también es mi hijo, nunca lo abandonaría

Gwen, prométeme que te cuidaras, nada de estar volando por toda la casa, o estar haciendo magia que te deja sin energía, ni tele transportaciones, nada que te pueda hacer daño – Dijo Kevin

Si, te lo prometo… ve a bañarte – Dijo ella, él se acercó y le dio un beso

Bien, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo – Dijo el

**Nueve Meses Y Quince Días Después**

Si les pasa algo, me muero – Dijo Gwen, en la casa, más exactamente, en la habitación, de los gemelos, ellos nunca se los esperaron, jamás se les habría pasado por la mente, tener gemelos, era mucha responsabilidad, ella solía quedarse horas y horas, en la habitación, con sus hijos, no tena nada más que hacer, pues Kevin, trabajaba casi todo el día, era muy cuidadosa con ellos, se preocupaba que no les, faltara nada

Gwen – la voz de Kevin, inundo, casi toda la casa, ella sonrió, puso a su hija en la cuna, salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado, de no despertarlos, bajo las escaleras, encontró a Kevin, quitándose la camisa

Como te fue amor – Dijo ella, dirigiéndose, a la cocina

Bien, pensándote todo el día – Dijo el, siguiéndola a ella

Tienes hambre – Dijo Gwen

No, comí hace un rato – Dijo Kevin

Está bien – Dijo ella

Como se han portado, los niños – Dijo Kevin

Bueno… tu hijo si un poco… insoportable, pero tu hija, se porta muy bien – Dijo ella

Bueno, al menor alguien de la familia, parece que será, responsable y quieta – Dijo el, acercándose a ella, paso sus manos por su cintura, y ella, por su cuello

Sabes que no, hice mas que pensarte, todo el día – Dijo ella

Yo no veía, la hora, de que estuviéramos juntos – Dijo Kevin, acercándose hasta juntar sus labios, en un tierno beso, que se prolongó por un rato, o tal vez toda una noche


End file.
